Silent Night
by Tessika14
Summary: Order 66...?


** Silent Night**

**~Tessika14**

* * *

**Silent night**

**Deadly fright**

**All the younglings ran about,**

**Lots of screaming**

**Awful dreaming,**

**Padawans slaughtered.**

* * *

**Anakin held a look **

**So cold, So evil**

**He slashed through the crowd that shook,**

**I thought he was the devil**

**I was careful not to look him inot the evil eye**

**I feared he would kill me if he heard me breathe**

**He was an unanticipating foe.**

* * *

**Ani,.**

**Quite uncanny**

**He murderdered the very people he was to teach**

**Salvation is way out of his reach.**

* * *

**Skye, I still like you **

**I know we can never be**

**I just want to say cheers to your first child**

**Unborn as he is**

**I'm with Ahsoka**

* * *

**Skyguy ...**

**I dont know **

**How to help you...**

**Other than telling you what your heart knows**

**What you are ignorant to understand**

**Padme is safe, I'm on your side**

**I think Palpatine has something to hide.**

* * *

**Hehe...Snips.**

**Your still soo innocent**

**How are you so sure of Padme?**

**Palpatine, the sith?**

**Mace must be hiding something**

**I bet on a bith.**

* * *

**Anakin..**

**Where did I go wrong?**

**Was I too pushy?**

**Did Ahsoka come on too strong?**

* * *

**"Ani..I saw what you did."**

_**So...**_

**"I can't let you.."**

_**Can't lose me..**_

**"That and the children..they have to stay away from you..."**

**Anakin wore a sour smile, "What?"**

_**Look**_

_**"**_**What is there to look at?"**

**Padme tried to reason, but Anakin cut her off, seeing Obiwan.**

**The Jedi decieved me. Us.**

**"I'm sorry Ani..."**

**And with that she collapsed from his choke hold...**

* * *

**Obiwan just shutup,**

**Can't you see that I'm changing...**

**"How so? Is that what you ask old man?"**

**"I have seen the powers that can save my wife."**

**Anakin...**

**The Darkside?**

**Anakin this is the very path you damned..**

**You were to balance out the force..**

**Not break it.**

* * *

**I am!**

**The Sith are always railing behind waiting patiently**

**While the Jedi are too hasty**

**Thats why the Sith always have the last word.**

**Jedi are too ignorant to see their corruptness**

**You and I know not all sith are devils, not all jedi are saints..**

**We're all people, who have traces of our nature wound with duty..**

* * *

**My master has taught me**

**He promised me**

**You are no longer my master...**

* * *

**That didn't even suprise Obiwan**

**However, he felt a tear**

**Or was it stray sweat sting his eye.**

* * *

**Anakin jumped over Obiwan slashing at him with his lightsaber, over the hot lava of Mustafar**

**"If your not my friend you are my enemy!"**

**"I withdraw my friendship from you as well!"**

**Obiwan used the force to cut his arms and legs and shoved him inot the lava**

**Anakin screamed, "I HATE YOU AHHHH!"**

**He turned the pair let a few tears fall letting themselves look into eachothers eyes one last time**

**Then Obiwan took off before a rouge tear could betray him.**

* * *

**Sadly, Anakin would never be a real father, as he delievered Padme to Polis Massa.**

* * *

**Push**

**Push**

**Push**

**Push**

* * *

**Soon the cry of a child? No two children, a boy and a girl twin. The mother called for Obiwan, pleading him with her last breathe to hide the children.**

**Padme asked him ," Obiwan take the twinsseperate them Bail...I trust with Leia...and Luke...?"**

**"I'll take him.."**

**"Before I die. get Ahsokka...for me."**

* * *

**Obiwan called Ahsoka in leaving the girls alone, leaving Rogue with Obiwan.**

**"I'm really.. glad.. you .. its sooo good.. to see you.."**

**Ahsoka could see the pain in her brown eyes, the heartbreak**

_**He did this.**_

* * *

**"Padme i could help you.." Her voice was no louder than a whisper**

**Too much like Ani...**

**Padme shook her head exhausting her strength, "No. Save it."**

**Ahsoka looked sad," So.. this is... Anakin sent you to death row?"**

**Padme answered weakly, " You can say that..its not.. his fault.." She added watching Ahsoka bit her lip, and clench her fists..**

**Ahsoka said changing the subject, "You got some cute kidsss.."**

**Padme replied, "I know right.. they got it from.. Ani." With a weak smile.**

* * *

**She took a shallow deep breathe," Promise me, that you will keep Anakin from hurting the kids."**

**"Yes Milady."**

**That gave Padme a little smile, at the respect in her voice, as she coughed, "I love you Ahsoka."**

**The affection in her voice, brang Ahsoka to tears, she squeezed her hand, as she watched Padme take her last breathe before she died,**

**"Tell Ani I love him, and the kids too. Good..bye...Ahsoka..."**

**With that her eyes shut...**

* * *

**A tear rolled down her cheek as she squeezed Padme's hand one last time.**

**"This is it! Are you happy now Skyguy! You got me to cry!"**

**She strolled out the room, taking one more look over he shoulder at her old friend proclaiming under her breathe...**

**"I'm coming for you Anakin..."**

* * *

**Tessika14: I sense a badazz Ahsoka coming on..**


End file.
